


Now You See Me

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Other Pokémon Works [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: Team Cryoshock go out in search of a thief. If you know how stories work, you can probably guess how it goes.
Series: Other Pokémon Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661050





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plain ol' introduction for Minerva in the PMD universe. She never got one for canon, weirdly.

Outlaw missions are far from uncommon, especially with the rise of adventurers over the past few years. Dark types, Poison types; they’re the usual suspects for when something goes amiss, though the systematic racism of it all is... weirdly accurate. Believe it or not, Dark and Poison types just like to cause mayhem.

The one Team Cryoshock is after, though... it’s a different breed entirely.

That could be taken in two ways. It could be taken how instead of just daylight robbery and shakedowns, the outlaw they’re after does its work without much more than a glance and a smattering of footsteps. That, or the second way, which would soon become evident.

As a team of two, Team Cryoshock consist of Piloswine and Luxray, with their Ice and Electric typing creating the team name ‘Cryoshock’. Piloswine’s Ground typing is awfully useful with Luxray’s wild attacks, too. Going through the Treeshroud Forest, the forest living up to its namesake in shrouding the dungeon in near darkness. Guided by the streams of sunlight that filter through, however, the two reach the bottom of the seventeenth set of stairs.

“I... don’t get why there are so many stairs,” Piloswine sighs, blowing a tuft of hair from his eyes. “This better be worth it, Lucy.”

“It will,” comes a simple reply, Luxray looking over the new surrounding before making her way to one of numerous paths. “1400 Poké, Pil. All that for one mission, just to take one some Weezing or whatever.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of money, sure, but... y’know, that’s a lot of money for one Pokémon? Y’know?” Piloswine suggests, trundling along behind her with dwindling morale. “They’ve been doing this for how long, and nobody’s even seen them good enough to say?”

“‘Well enough’, Pil,” Luxray corrects, a bolt of electricity shooting at a Ninetails, with it briefly followed by a burst of sharpened ice. “Good spread.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Piloswine mumbles, edging around the collapsed Ninetails before looking back at Luxray. “You, uh... you didn’t answer me, Lux. I’m just thinking that we should’ve brought some help, y’know? Just in case?”

“Perhaps,” she sighs, stepping into a small clearing and looking over the surroundings, as she always does. “We’ve been a good team so far, though. I don’t imagine that a petty thief will intrude on th—“

A harsh, black orb barrels into the side of Luxray’s head, sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

“Spatial awareness! It’s important!” Comes a voice from nowhere, closely followed by a figure coming one of the West paths. It waves — though, the voice sounds feminine, being more of a youthful, French alto than anything a veteran criminal might sound like...

The figure disappears into nothing, only to reappear by Luxray with an impish smirk. “You really shouldn’t think so loud; you might hurt yourself.” She jibes. On closer inspection, she certainly doesn’t look like a thief; she doesn’t look like someone of ill intent, even. Her frame is lithe, with a fair white and forest green palette, contrasted only by a red spike of sorts in her chest. Her appearance carries a certain purity, ironically.

Piloswine says nothing, staring at the feminine figure as she kneels down to inspect Luxray. “Hey... hey, you get off her!” He orders, ice solidifying in the air, only to shatter and fly towards the figure.

Yet, she disappears again, leaving the shards to fly at what she stood before.

“Wow, I’m pretty amazed you fell for that,” the figure remarks, the voice resonating in Piloswine’s head drowned out by anguish. She, she fainted because of... no, no, she, she didn’t—

“She seemed my type, so I kept her going, don’t worry,” the figure explains, sitting off to Piloswine’s left.

“Are... are you Minerva?” He asks, slowly shuffling towards her with the air growing frigid once more. “We’re here for an outlaw called ‘Minerva’, a thief stealing from guilds.”

“I’ve done a lot more than steal from guilds!” She exclaims, pouting as she rises to her feet. “I’ve stolen from them, sure, but from just about everyone and everything else, too! Everywhere except the Kecleon Shop, though; those lizards really don’t like me.” Huffing at the last remark, Minerva shifts her stance as she watches Piloswine approach. “I’ve done more than steal, though. You don’t think I could’ve got such a pretty pile of coins on my head without a little red on them, right?”

By the time Piloswine is perhaps five feet from her, he could see that it wasn’t just the chest spike that contrasted her palette; it was her eyes, too. Her eyes are full of energy, but the energy is... chaotic. She has a ‘go get ‘em’ type about her, but more of a neurotic sociopath than an eager adventurer. She’s... evil. As dramatic as it sounds, she’s far from the troublemakers they normally find on the Outlaw board.

“I’m not a normal outlaw, though, am I?” She asks, smirking to herself. “I just spent the past two minutes trying to get that through that hair of yours.”

“H-Hey! Stop with the psychic crap!” He exclaims, the air quite literally sharpening as a mass of ice shards begin to form. “You hurt Lux, you’ve stolen from I don’t want to know how many, and you’re going to be taken in!”

Minerva cheers, hopping from foot to foot as her hands glow a harsh magenta. “Alright, let’s go! Going toe-to-toe with me’ll be one of your last mistakes, so I hope you’re a better fight than your partner!”

”You shut up! You attacked her like—“

She disappeared.

The air grows heavy behind him.

_**Critical hit!** _


End file.
